Blue Postcards from the East
by Mt. Annapurna the Small
Summary: An imagining of a correspondence between the two blue wizards as they work unknown to fulfil their mission and help prevent Sauron from rising again. Set before/during the War of the Ring.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone,_

_So this is a little fun I'm having with my friend. We came up with a plan to write letters to each other as the two Blue Wizards who were not heard after they headed off to who knows where. Because only Gandalf completed the mission he was sent to Middle Earth for, we thought it would be cool if the Blue Wizards were also attempting to stop Sauron but in a very behind the scenes way. We've each taken on a character so for this story I will be Erulisse and my friend will be Eruaphadion. _

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Dear Eruaphadion,

I have not seen nor spoken to many a person in a long time so it came to me to write a letter so we could maintain a little conversation that is worth listening to. I know the few mortals I have encountered on my travels since we parted at Erabor have certainly not fulfilled this by any means though they mean well. They have a tendency to witter about the mundane.

I hope this reaches you safely via the owl. I met him on the road and he seemed a good sort of creature. They are unreliable birds to deliver messages with but hopefully he will not get too lost.

Just wondering if you had heard anything of our fellow Istari? Old Saruman wrote me such boring letters of great length concerning trivial matters of role that I never looked forward to. I eventually did not bother to reply and Radagast has probably forgotten that we exist! He always was one for distractions. As for the other one – what was his name again? - the grey one? I always liked him but he does tend to move around and I just couldn't keep track. At least the other two had permanent addresses.

Not much news from my end. Been busy chasing a small rabble of orcs that were lost and mistakenly made their way into the valley. Tricky little things to find. They were the small but clever ones that like to sneak up on you. Fortunately my staff is hefty enough that a quick blow to the head and ribs will send them packing. As for the search for the artefact I mentioned to you previously my search has not so far been fruitful though I have a couple of leads.

Yours in haste (and friendship)

Erulissë

* * *

_So thanks for reading- please leave a review. The next two chapters are already written but I'll probably wait a little before posting them rather than all at once. We'd both love to hear from you._

_And yes I know letters by owl isn't original but it felt right for this particular story. There will be a variety of ways these letters will be sent - what with not having any Royal Mail none of them are particularly reliable. Not that Royal Mail is that reliable either..._

_Annapurna_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone,

Just doing a little editing and the like so this is a repost of Chapter Two. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

Annapurna

* * *

Dear Erulissë,

It gladdens me to hear from you, I had begun to wonder whether I was the last Istari still imbued with our original purpose. Nevertheless I bid you good luck and Eru's speed. Such an artefact absolutely cannot fall into the Necromancer's clutches – it would be a great shame that the only known collaborations in Dwarvish and Elvish magic be sullied by the darkness in the east. Indeed it is something I fear could tip the scales in their favour were it to come to war.

I myself have departed from Dol Amroth (south of Gondor and above the Bay of Belfalas) a number of weeks before writing these scrawls. My intention is to travel off road and strike for the city of the Corsairs. There I hope to seek military information and attempt diplomacy, though without full authorisation from Gondor I know not what I can promise the dwellers of Harad. I can only hope the Gondorians desire peace enough that they will also accept the terms I propose to both sides. It is a dangerous game to play yet I feel it must be played or we shall descend into war.

Thus far I perceive a sense of unease, like murky, choppy waters prior to a storm. In the villages, the brown skinned locals paid me only suspicion and distain. Banners could be seen in places – a red banner bearing a black serpent. I must remind myself these people are beholden to the Näzgul, and signs of their fearful abode are very present in the Southerner's eyes. It is unsettling to me that the people here are so openly in favour of the Enemy, so unlike the lands I am used to wandering where any mention of his presence draws fear into the eyes all who listen. I can only hope that this is because they are too afraid to form any resistance. Mayhap I can attempt to begin such a movement for I do not believe that they give their support willingly. This feels like a land under occupation.

I hope to impress these nations with my mastery of the four elements. This may provide an effective incentive for them to fight with us in the coming war – which only Gandalf (I have been informed) is aware of besides us. However I shall have to be careful to keep my powers hidden from any form of authority that might be in league with the Enemy. The whole state is riddled with their spies.

When I have reached the city I shall inform you post-haste. Beware the artefacts allure! The servants of the Enemy crave it madly; keep your wits sharp and you powers sharper!

Yours from a hot, unfriendly desert,

Eruaphadion


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Everyone!_

_I'm very pleased to announce that here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Dear Eruaphadion,

I am very glad to hear from you! Some decent conversation at last! Ah I have not forgotten my mission though oftentimes I wish I could forget and simply travel from place to place with my healing. The mortals here often succumb to disease and it is so hard to continue my journey when they are in so much need. But my mission is clear and we cannot afford to abandon it or all our efforts will be in vain.

I have heard rumours that what I seek lies yet further to the east. However, I fear the Dark Lord may also know if its existence. My mind goes back to those groups of orcs I dealt with recently and I now wonder if they were not indeed there by chance, or because they were lost, but that they were searching for this artefact. This troubles me greatly that he should have even heard of such a thing. I can only assume that his discovered its existence when he lived among the elves in his fair form though even at that time it was kept as the utmost secret. Of course that was when dwarves and elves were friends. Such a shame that friendship could not last. I can only hope that one day there will be a reforming of their hearts.

I would urge you to be cautious my friend, diplomacy is a dangerous game and especially so with those men of the south. They are often prone to impulsiveness and are driven by fear. If what you guess about the Nine is true then be careful in your speech. No doubt they are beholden in fear of what recriminations will come their way if they do not cooperate with the Witch King. Your use of your skills would certainly draw them to you. I can only hope their hearts have not already been corrupted by the false promises of Angmar. But though I am cautious I wish you well in your endeavours. It is better to hope that they will indeed fight with us.

I have not heard much of Gandalf for many a year. Certainly not before the White Council (why weren't we invited to that again?!) intervened at Dol Guldor. I am glad he still works for the cause. But what of our leader; what of Saruman? Has he forgotten what reason we came to this world? It is a sad day indeed if this is the case.

Thank you for your advice. It was well timed for I have felt it growing stronger as I have walked further east of Erabor. It is as if it knows what I seek. But I take courage in the fact that this was made by those with pure hearts and minds and that though it may try to lure me in with its power, it has not half the effect of so many relics of Mordor.

I look forward to your next letter – remember – smiles can be faked but the eyes never lie.

Yours in uneasy hopefulness,

Erulissë

* * *

_Sooo thank you very much for reading and sticking with this story so far. Just waiting for the reply (quite literally!) and you shall have it post-haste. Please leave review for ideas and so forth - we both really appreciate them._

_Annapurna _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone!

Apologies for the delay in updating and thanks for reading so far. Hope you're enjoying it. Sooooo here is the next chapter...

* * *

To fellow Istari Erulisse,

I am eager to hear of your impending success. Are you any closer to the artefact? Has it yet betrayed its secrets to you? The news I have for you makes the claiming of this item more significant than ever…

Several moons and suns have passed since I last committed quill to parchment, and in those hours I have been informed of grave doings. It would seem that the Nazgul presence has intensified in the heart of Harad, and now it is clear why. Certain locals sympathetic to our cause are hiding in plain sight, passing me underground information. The Wraiths are travelling far south on horseback and rallying warlords the length and breadth of the land for military purposes. Sauron is rebuilding. They say the gates of Barad Dur are once again ajar and smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom. There is little time to spare, the Necromancer is recruiting, and these Southerners are ideal troops for this great swelling.

Therefore I have set myself up for a time a few miles outside of the City of the Corsairs. I intend to expand our order here and undermine these recruitment programs. Several ex-chieftains and citizens have persuaded themselves to help us. If one thing will help my mission in these lands, it is their ease of being impressed by the ways of magic. My water bending and earth rendering must be a pleasant surprise to those who are used only to the twisted, black speech and shimmering swords of the Dark Lord. With time and effort, I believe these small bands of independents can infiltrate the City itself.

Let me know of your mission post haste -

Yours in Counsel,

Eruaphadion

* * *

So thanks for reading - please leave a review. We both really appreciate it when people let us know what they think - both good and bad.

Annapurna


	5. Chapter 5

My friend,

I must first apologise for the delay in the writing of is letter – I have faced much danger in my travels the last sennight and have barely a moments rest. When I last wrote to you I told you I could sense the artefact's presence. I now can barely sleep for its calling to me. This does however give me clear guidance as to where I must go and I believe it to be placed somewhere in the mountains.

I had been following the trail but I then faced the first of many obstacles. Where I thought there would be a small steam there was a raging torrent where the snow had melted in the summer sun on the mountain tops. I must admit that I saw no other way to cross than to attempt to swim the raging waters and this I dared not do, for fear of being carried away. There was no way to cross and had to travel downstream for many miles along the river, following its rapid waters. The road was not easy. Needless to say I eventually managed to find a place to ford and cross. But, as I reached the centre of the waterway, I lost my footing and sent my store of supplies tumbling away downstream. Fortunately, my most precious belongings are safe, for I keep them upon my person, rather than any bag but the scroll was lost.

Ah! That scroll was full of instruction of what to expect when I reached the place where the Belt of Kemendil is said to be. Alas – I must venture on without the prior knowledge save what I recall from when I previously cast my eyes upon it in moments of fancy. I believe I have not told you the tale of how it came to me in the first place – though I will save it for another day – I have become distracted and shall return to the story at hand.

So – I was without food save a little I had about me and I was greatly disheartened. I continued till I came to a small farmstead where I requested food and a place to rest. Thinking at first I was a dangerous stranger, for my hood was up and concealing my face, he was hostile till he made mention of his sick wife. At this I saw my chance and revealed my face. I believe that once he saw I was a woman he was relieved and upon my offer he bade me enter. It was clear that my skill was needed for she was with child and without me I do not believe that either would have survived. It is a great sadness to see the mortals of this world become ill as they so often do. They showed me great kindness and, though they do not know it, I placed spells of protection round their home. This land is dangerous and one cannot know what may stalk your steps.

I say these words from experience friend, for though I was careful to protect this family, I was not so careful for myself. I am being tracked, I am sure of it, and have been for many days. By what exactly I cannot tell though I am certain it is of evil intent. I have done my best to evade them though I now worry greatly that I am being used to find the Belt before they take it.

But that is enough of my rambling words, I am most heartened to hear of you exploits and of those loyal to the cause especially. But the news of the Nine's s doings are worrisome and a great weight is on my mind. I wish you luck – your power over the elements always won us hearts in the old days.

I bid thee well,

Erulisse


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my reader friends, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far - I'm certainly finding it fun writing it. Here is the next letter so happy reading! Please leave a review; they make me happy when they pop up in my inbox. Annapurna

* * *

Erulisse,

It is unfortunate that your scroll should have been lost - any opportunities you may find in retrieving it would be worth looking into. Still, with such a loss came a gain in the form of being given shelter and helping the poor mans wife - a great service rendered indeed!

Things are brewing up fast here. I have wandered the outskirts of the Corsair city for some time. All is defined by dust and storms of sand, of grit and hardiness. Yet there is also beauty here. The horizon shimmers with an emerald blue in the dawn and a golden red at dusk. The coast offers refreshment in the form of long traveled sea breezes, and the ships pass by elegantly on their way to distant ports.

It is at the harbour I find the most squalor, the most discontent. Several have taken to my plans already. Soon I will have enough able bodied men on the inside to create a number of covert branches. In so far as possible these men and women live double lives, bravely making their way to meet me by night and continuing their regular duties by day. We discuss much - how can we use our growing influence to liberate this city? Is it enough to take the city? Will that convince the Harad they should abandon their worship of the Land of Shadows?

Alas I doubt it. Nonetheless it will at the very least disturb the routines of the Nazgul. It is the spirit of these people I must capture one day! For now we keep building. Soon we will have identified those amongst the population here who preach the black words of the Necromancer far, far away. Once this is done, we shall eliminate them quietly. That is the first step if we are to consolidate without being sniffed out by such men.

Safe journeys and once again in haste,

Eruphadion.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone,

So sorry for leaving it so long. My life has got... ummm... well... complicated is probably the best way to put it! Unfortunately the reality is more dramatic than most stories and I wasn't in the right place to be writing. But I suddenly needed to today and so you have another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

A

* * *

My dear friend,

Upon receiving your letter I decided to act on your advice to retrieve the scroll. It was encased in leather so I still hold hope that its contents is not lost to us forever, though I fear that it has fallen into the hands of the Enemy. This is why I pursue it now; I dare not risk its loss or the consequences that should follow. Though I believe I was close to the hiding place of the Belt, I have spent many a night ruminating upon what I can remember of the contents of the scroll and now believe that attempting to retrieve it without its sage advice would be folly. I am also more certain that I am being tracked for the very purpose of taking it from me once I had reclaimed it, by whatever foul means necessary. The Belt is calling to me even now, stronger than before, I believe that it seeks to use the longing for power that we all possess. Though it was forged of good I am wary of such an object.

Either my trackers will wait for me, for I am sure they hear the Belt's call too and begin to suspect its location, or they will follow me. I do not know which will be worse. In the meantime I do my best to cover my tracks, though I have not the skill of a Ranger when it comes to such things.

I turned back the way I had come, with the Iron Hills to my right and I began to follow the River Carnen, the very same that the scroll was lost in, downstream. Though much of the land here is deserted, save for a few mortal farmsteads, as I travel further towards Rhûn my minds cannot help but worry about the fate of the scroll. Without it the Belt cannot be regained but, it carries many words of Power and secrets known only to a few. I can only hope that the Valar are merciful and it has not been washed into the very Sea for then I fear that it is lost to us forever.

Once Redwater has meet the River Running I intend to find transport upon the river and to make my way to Dorwinion. It is long since I have visited there and the pastures are already beginning to look fuller and greener than through much of my journey so far. Those lands are by far some of the most beautiful and plentiful I have known – not for nothing is it called the Land of Wine!

But, though my travels have presented many trials, at least my surroundings are fairer. It seems you are not finding the desert suits you, nor the townships? Indeed, I am saddened to hear of the squalor of the place, and can hope that you bring the poor mortals some respite from their suffering. It must be hard to live so short a life, to face death so often. I confess I cannot understand it, but the Secondborn's mortality was a gift from Illuvatar himself, who are we to question his judgement? I hope that your plans continue to go well. Be careful what you write! We must make sure to protect the safety of your men, for they risk much by even meeting with you and must take care not to betray them through carelessness.

I wish you well in your endeavours and leave you with the hope that we will soon triumph in our mission.

Erulisse


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Friends,

I am on a roll so you get another chapter today _Huzzah_. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review - they make me happy.

A

* * *

Dear Eruaphadion,

My apologies for not waiting for your reply but I have so much to write about that I felt it could not wait. Certainly this letter is far longer than many for I find I am full of words, the influence of Farrion no doubt, who I will write of, in but a moment.

Since I last wrote my travels have indeed been fairer than of late, for the country I now wander is a pleasant place and is rightly famed for its extravagant gardens and crops that grow abundantly for the ground is very fertile. Indeed I think I am beginning to become attached to this place, a fondness for it grows in my heart, as with Gandalf and the way he cares for the Shirefolk, though they little know it. I journeyed here once before while the settlements were still young and I felt similar then though now the people have grown almost beyond recognition. My heart rejoiced not a little when I made my decision to pursue the scroll. I do not believe you have ever made it this far down the River Running so I will attempt to describe it to you.

The climate is pleasant and it is rare indeed for frost to form, except in the most harsh winter months, and the ground is very fertile. The sea also is of great import to this society and many of the men's towns are based close to the river and the delta or along the coastline. They are agreeable places; the buildings are whitewashed with brightly painted doors and shutters. And how could I forget to mention the wine?! It is of course that which Dorwinion is most famed, its namesake, and it is of an excellent quality. The men here think it is their skill, their heritage, that makes their wine so favourable but I remember when they were still travellers from Laketown and Dale. Water is in their blood far more than wine, which owes much of its excellence to the blessing of Yavanna herself, which is why I believe that so many of them choose to live alongside the river. Of course this prevents easily finding the scroll for there are many houses that come right to the water's edge and anything could be fished out by means of a net or even just by reaching out a window in some cases.

I must tell you also a little of the people that reside in this country. I met up with a trader who travels between Dorwinion and Laketown, delivering the wine that is so favoured in all of Middle Earth. His name is Farrion and he is a kindly soul, honest - though a little bad tempered in the mornings but I have met few mortals that are pleasant to be about as the sun is rising. I often seem to frustrate them after a night of stargazing when I am ready to start the day but they are still abed! He is stupid, even for mortals, but he knows how to drive a hard bargain and I had a tricky time finding a fair price for my journey. I met him soon after I reached the marriage of the two rivers. Worrying that few of the bargemen would stop for a stranger, I let my hood fall back, as I am unaccustomed to doing and tried my best to look like a helpless woman, hiding my sword in the folds of my cloak. I need not have worried for Farrion began to move his barge to the side almost as soon as he saw me, seeing the opportunity for a few extra coin no doubt. My clothes are of good quality and, though travel stained, still show some good bearing and therefore money. He docks frequently and as such I have many occasions to look for the scroll. I have been searching in every town, village and hamlet and have not yet found hide nor hair of it. It is worrying to me. I dread to think whose hands it may have fallen into and what they might do with it, or even if it has been washed into the ocean depths. But I have no choice but to continue my searching.

He knows I look for something of importance and I think even he suspects that I am something more than mortal, or at least someone with great power. He would be right - but fortunately he chose well who to bring aboard his vessel and was not swayed by someone of sinister intentions. Indeed he is easy to speak with and he has let slip much information. He has an ear for gossip and rumour and I hope this will work to my advantage in my search. Farrion travels to the very mouth of the river, to the city of Tir-roth, where his wife and four children reside. Already I know much about them! He speaks often of Tir-roth and I believe he loves it dearly, for though he travels up and down the river, that is where his heart lies. He tells me especially about the new buildings that are being erected and boasts about the centre of learning that it's riches have allowed it to become. Of course it is nothing compared to our knowledge, or that of the Eldar, but for men it is a great step forward and they have even constructed a library. I hear that it is low on reading material but that many people are making donations.

While I admire their enthusiasm for learning, I cannot help but be concerned that their first thought is not to defend themselves. After all many of their lands back onto the Wilderlands an area long been terrorised by evil beings. Mayhap the agreeable climate and easy lifestyle mean that thoughts of danger are far from their minds.

For the first time in many moons I have been able to take time to study the stars. I have been too afeard to attempt this for it requires much concentration and, until now, I have needed to keep my wits firmly about me whilst I traverse the wilds. But I do not feel under threat here and, while travelling by boat downstream I took the opportunity. They speak of many worrying things my friend, though much of what we already know, or suspect. The Enemy is firmly established in Mordor, for even as I attempted to read the stars they were hid from me over that accursed land, save for the Star of Earendil, which still shines bright in the darkness. But there are other things afoot that I did not understand, though no doubt in time the riddles of the stars will become clear. They spoke of nine to counter the Nine but there was little more that I could decipher. It is clear that it shall come to war nonetheless and I fear that neither of us can stop it once the stars have spoken. However, we shall endeavour to hope that our efforts are not in vain and that we may still have a hand in the triumph of Good.

Keep holding onto hope – it shall sustain us my friend.

Erulisse


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello!_

_A new letter for you guys - sorry it's been a while but hope you enjoy :) _

* * *

Dear Eurlisse,

Many months have passed, alas I cannot apologise enough for leaving you without conversation for so many a starry night. But much can be explained. It is well that you find yourself in such bountiful and friendly lands, it strengthens the beats of my heart to know, at least for now, that you travel in familiar places. The families of Farriorn are indeed blessed to have so wise and supportive an Istari as yourself. Take courage in the stars for they do not lie. So peculiar and yet fascinating is your message. Nine to counter the Nine. This certainly bodes well for the future, yet sadly I feel the Nine of the Dark Lord will not find their doom in the City of Corsairs.

Indeed this may well be my final letter to you, my dearest friend and confidant. I bear terrible tidings. My mission in the South barren lands has not yielded me triumph. At first all went well. The order reached well over a thousand participants, the outer districts of the city were cleansed of foul evil, and the people began to wrap themselves in the hope of freedom. Alas they owe those glimpses of goodness to those brave men and women who aided my cause, who spread the words of light and stamped out the fear riddled throughout the populace. Peaceful it most certainly was, the music of the voice brought me awe. The squalid workers of the harbour began to stow weapons aboard merchant vessels bound for the lands of Gondor, where they could be hidden away until such time as that Great Kingdom of Men knew their doom approached.

But one morning as I took leave of my concealed chambers in the bowels of a decommissioned galley, my heart sank. The Black Ships had returned to the port. Soldiers disembarked and began beating the workers. Many were thrown to the rocks on the dark waters below. Others fled toward the city centre. Still more were taken away for interrogation by the Nazgul. It was only a matter of time after this horror unfolded that the Wraiths would find out about the inspiration of this resistance to tyranny. They are coming for me as I write this, I am sure of it. My mission here has collapsed into itself.

Do not despair. Those who fled have survived, and carry my words and acts with them. One day, when this war you saw written into the stars takes its course, these men and women marching in column as the Haradrim, will remember what we did in the City of Corsairs. Those eyes and ears within the enemies' ranks will surely use their positions for good. It is fortunate I initiated connections between some of the Gondorian rangers and these courageous men of the Southern sands and seas. Perhaps this link will survive, and the Rangers will use this intelligence to root out enemy encampments via ambushes and subterfuge.

So it is that the City of Corsairs witnessed a breath of fresh ocean winds and a taste of what freedom looks and feels like. No matter the reverses, this accomplishment I cannot dismiss. One day it will rise above the storm clouds as the eagles of the misty mountains do. I owe it to those who perished at the harbour, to ensure this day comes once and for all. Gandalf has been notified of my actions, and he knows what is occurring within the dunes of Harad. May this information serve him well in the dark days to come.

Lastly, I wish you luck. I realise now the darkness will seem all the greater to you now that this has come to pass. But your mission must be your top priority. I go now to lands further east, in the hopes that I can do more. I have many a long year to make good on my mistakes. You have my word. May we see each other in the generations to come.

To a brighter future,

Euraphadion.


	10. Chapter 10

_Another (very short but important) chapter. _

* * *

My friend,

I am truly glad to have heard from you, for news has been scarce from all parts of Middle-Earth these past months and I feared for your safety. I dare not send this letter if what you say is true as it would be a terrible thing to disclose such information to the Enemy. I shall continue to write to you my dear friend but, instead of risk discovery, I will keep a hold of them until we one day meet again and I can relay my tidings.

Although your letter's arrival brought me much joy, it's contents has brought my spirit's low. I, like you, had high hopes that your work would be fruitful yet it has been blighted before the harvest could be brought in. We can only hope that the winter will not kill the young saplings but, with the dawn of the new year and springtime, they will flower beyond our imagining. Pruning is a necessary part of growth, however painful it is to see the plant cut back so savagely. Forgive my riddles, but I do not wish to cause harm were this to fall into the wrong hands.

Do not fear and take heart. For even if the very fires of Morgoth were to consume us we both know in our hearts that we have done the right thing and to the best of our ability. I hope that we will meet again in a better time and better place where we can relate our tales in peace.

Eru go with you.

E.

* * *

_So you may have gathered that things are afoot for our poor blue wizards, mainly that Eruaphadion has had to go into hiding meaning that sadly very few, if any, letters to/from him are safe to send. This will, from now on, be mostly collection of letters to Eruaphadion, in the hopes that he might one day receive them. _

_Annapurna_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers,

Hope you enjoy the further adventures of Erulisse. Please leave a review - they make me happy :)

A

* * *

Dear Eruaphadion,

And so begins the first of my letters to you that I do not intend to send but to one day give you in person. I am sad that you might not read this but write as a sign of hope that this darkness will pass.

This letter bears much news, for I believe that I have located the Scroll, though locating it and regaining it to my possession are proving to be two very different things. I had thought that upon finding it I could return northwards immediately but it appears it is not to be, for many things conspire against me. Ah! If they but knew the nature of my quest! I dare not tell them for fear of spies of the Enemy. They lurk even here in this far off land.

But I am getting ahead of myself for when last I wrote to you I was travelling downstream with the trader Farrion. I searched hard my friend but to no avail, in every form of civilization I asked if any had heard of its whereabouts, or even seen it floating downstream, but this search was fruitless. I would scour the banks of the river, though it is too fast flowing for much to get caught in the reeds, and even enlisted Farrion's eyes to the search. He asked me, after three days of thinking about asking mind, what it is I search for and why it is of such great import. I did not tell him much, for his head is easily turned, but I indulged him with enough information to sate him for now.

We had grown used to each other's company on the journey south and both enjoyed the hours that passed. I felt sorry to part from him once we reached Tir-roth but he very kindly offered me a bed for a couple of nights. I now write this letter to you from his kitchen table, his wife and the maid, for they earn enough to employ a girl to help around the house, bustling around and the smell of fresh bread coming from the oven. This house is simple, not a palace by any means, but it is comfortable and there plenty to go around. I was not sure of the welcome I would receive from Farrion's wife, whose name is Sonsa, for it is not every day that a man returns from his travels with a strange woman in tow. But, once she got past the initial surprise, she welcomed me with open arms. I get the feeling that it is not the first time Farrion has brought home the unexpected, for I learned that one of his children was taken in by the family after he had found the babe abandoned. His mother, an elderly woman who lives a few streets away, informed me that he often would find animals that were injured and nurse them back to health as a child. I begin to wonder if my belief that he picked me up for a few extra coins was not entirely true and that I have become too sceptical in these last years.

His family are warm and friendly, and the two girls have taken great interest in me, for they have never seen a woman carry a sword before. Though I do not wear it openly, it is difficult to conceal it entirely and children are curious. The boys, who are both older than his daughters Sundasan and Ilassa, are equally as curious of my weapons but less of me. The eldest Finnar is more a young man than a child and will be traveling upstream with his father next time he goes to Laketown, his first trip further than Dorwinion. The second son, the adopted one, is called Marast. He is noticeably different from the others – his hair is not so fair and he has a different bearing. If I did not know better I would say he came from a noble family. But he has inherited many of his father's mannerisms and also his kind heart, and has a tame raven that he hand fed when it was a chick. The bird follows him everywhere, and if I knew a little of the raven's tongue, I am sure he would tell me many good things of Marast.

Tir-roth is a beautiful city, nestled into the cliff side, with the sea breeze and call of gulls fresh on the air. It is a pity that the men who live here are not all like Farrion, for it would be a better place. The settlements of men always seem to show both the heights and the depths that they can reach, for while there are many wonderful aspects, there are also some parts of town that cause me great sadness. I am sure you understand what I mean. The areas where the poor live are little frequented if it can be helped. Even in this city, made prosperous through trade, there are the poor. But I am glad to say that there is much building work and improvement, just as Farrion described.

Upon my arrival I despaired that I would ever find what I have searched for but I resolved to ask around nonetheless. I was taken around the town by Marast, for he is of that age where he cannot keep still for love nor money, and his mother wanted him out the house. So he and his raven acted as my guide. I began by talking to the fishermen and the bargemen in the harbour. I must have spent a good few days, asking everyone with a net. I had almost given up when Marast took me to see a man, who otherwise I would have missed entirely. He was hidden away in a tiny bay, out of the way from most of the watercraft. He told me how he often went out in his coracle to see what debris he could find in the river and then sell it to make ends meet. I described it to him and the scavenger seemed to understand immediately. I cannot describe my joy at that moment, my friend, to know that my search had not been in vain and that my quest would not end before it had even begun. It was then I learned that he no longer had the scroll, as it was undamaged and the ink, miraculously, being still legible, he had already sold it on. I am thankful the script is readable; the man was illiterate so he had no way of knowing it is an ancient tongue known to few. He told me the name of the man he had sold it to and upon hearing it Marast went very quiet and began chewing his lip. I proposed we return to our lodgings and as we walked he explained why he had reacted in such a manner.

My friend, I worry for your safety. I hope you are alright and have found refuge somewhere. Try not to blame yourself for the Enemy is far stronger than we first realised, it is only in the work that we do that we can hope to do even a little to help turn the tide, though that indeed seems a fading thought now.

I must go now. I apologise for cutting short my tale but I will return to finish it later; there is much more of which to write. But I must away in haste.

E.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello peoples,

Another chapter for you to (hopefully) enjoy.

* * *

Dear Eruphadion,

It has been long since I have felt able to commit pen to paper, much has happened and I have been fearful of my wellbeing, as well as for those that surround me. It is also disheartening to not receive any word from you. Though I have made this commitment to write to you, it is hard not knowing if you are safe. Our time corresponding was short yet it was a reminder of our mission and gave me hope. Now I find that my hope is waning; I do my best to hold on.

When I was so quickly pulled away from my last scrawls to you I was about to tell you of the man into who's hands my hope had fallen into. His name is Lord Pieg. Marast, and the rest of his family, has fallen foul of this man in the past. Not through any wrongdoing I must hasten to add; but this was a severe blow as my name is now firmly associated with theirs. The inhabitants of Tir-roth enjoy their gossip and I am afraid I was not discrete enough upon my arrival, lulled into a false sense of security by the kindness of Farrion's family. The Lord Pieg embodies much of how I feel about Men; he constantly seeks privilege and status, careless in his route to power. His noble birth and wealth opens doors that for the common folk remain firmly shut, not to mention his ways with women. Pieg is indeed a handsome man, even I will give him that, his dark hair and piercing eyes hold power over numerous women, not to mention a few men. He knows it too and has become a notorious womanizer. But he has forgotten his brothers and sisters that live alongside him.

Yet he is not entirely without kindness, I am informed that he has spent much of his wealth in the infrastructure of the city and in particular to filling the library. As I wrote to you earlier Farrion was particularly prone to wax lyrical about the advances of his city and I have seen that he was only exaggerating a little. Pieg has been searching for any reading material that is exotic or rare to donate to the library. I suspect this is more to gain status and notoriety as a patron of the arts but I do not claim to know his heart, only men like him. As for how Farrion came to be known to Pieg remains a mystery to me, the family never speak of it, only glances between them tell me that there is more to this than meets the eye. However, this is not the only incident that has driven a wedge between these two families. Sonsa, his good lady wife, once worked in the Pieg family household, while her and Farrion were courting and attracted the attention of Pieg, who pursued her for his pleasure. Sonsa was, and remains, a beautiful woman, though her children have left smile lines around her eyes, but more importantly she loved Farrion and wanted to remain virtuous so she resisted Pieg's advances. Even in his youth he was a womaniser, the thrill of course being in the chase and the harder she resisted the more he wanted her for himself. Sonsa told me this herself, while Farrion was out looking at new stock, but her words suggested that perhaps there was more to his pursuits than simply taking her to his bed, that she suspected he felt more than simply lust for her. Still it makes me wonder.

So this was the man who had a hold of the Scroll, the thing so necessary for my quest, and to prevent Morgoth's foul captain from rising in power. And my position feels so hopeless, I have no choice but to plead with him, or risk failure. I fear my association will taint our meeting, the memory of Sonsa and Farrion may turn Pieg against me.

I have once more studied the stars. They tell the same ominous story that they did when I travelled down river, it seems so long ago. The Nine draw near, with Nine rising counter to them from the North, over Imladris. I know that Lord Elrond's people look to the stars and it causes me to wonder if he too has noticed the movement. I have been drawn to these stars in particular for reasons I cannot explain. There is one among them that shines brighter than it has in an age, as if a fire rekindled, and moves from the North with ever increasing strides. Four group closely together, difficult to tell apart at first but they are slowly becoming more distinctive. As for the others, I cannot tell what they say, it is not yet time. Above all I fear that the Halls of Mandos will soon be filled, and Nienna's tears will water the whole land of Arda.

There is much more to tell, and events are indeed afoot, I shall do my utmost to write again soon.

Your Friend,

E.


End file.
